Season 7
Contestants The contestants who will compete to be "America's Next Superstar" for season seven of The Race are: (Ages and names stated are at time of contest) :█ The contestant won The Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was one of two main challenge winners. :█ The contestant returned to the competition after being eliminate & won the chance to return to the competition. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant back for a one more challenge. :█ The contestant won entry back into the competition. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant returned to the competition after being eliminated, and was eliminated again after lipsyncing. :█ The contestant returned to the competition after being eliminated and was eliminated again without lipsyncing. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but was not eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ After being eliminated, The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality by viewers. :█ After being eliminated, The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" Episode, but was out of the running. :█ The contestant did not participate in this episode. Episodes Episode 1 Airdate: March 7, 2016 * Main Challenge: '''Create an outfit based on design challenge * '''Main Challenge Winner: Hannah * Bottom Two: '''Brandon and Vicky Alvarado * '''Eliminated: Vicky Alvarado Episode 2 ' ''Airdate: March 14, 2016 * '''Main Challenge: '''Perform in a cappella sing-off * '''Main Challenge Winner: Clay * Bottom Two: '''Brandon and Isaac * '''Eliminated: '''Brandon and Isaac '''Episode 3 Airdate: March 21, 2016 * Main Challenge: '''Perform in two acting scenes * '''Main Challenge Winner: Anthony * Bottom Two: '''Joyce and Sarah * '''Eliminated: Joyce Episode 4 Airdate: March 28, 2016 *'Main Challenge': Sing live in ‘80s style bands *'Main Challenge Winner: Tabii' *'Bottom Two': Connor and Vicky Alvarado *'Eliminated: Vicky Alvarado' Episode 5'' '' Airdate: April 4, 2016 * Main Challenge: '''Impersonate celebrities * '''Main Challenge Winner: Hannah * Bottom Two: Edgar Munoz and Sarah * Eliminated: Edgar Munoz Episode 6'' '' Airdate: April 11, 2016 * Main Challenge: '''give "Wizard of Oz" themed makeovers * '''Main Challenge Winner: Toni Alvarado * Bottom Two: ''' Clay and Sarah * '''Eliminated: Sarah Episode 7'' '' Airdate: April 18, 2016 *'Main Challenge': Work in pairs to shoot presidential campaign ads to smear their partner and stake their claim * Main Challenge Winner: Anthony & Tabii * Bottom Two: Clay and Connor * Eliminated: Clay Episode 8 Airdate: April 25, 2016 *'Main Challenge': Compete in a pageant of book inspired couture and perform a musical *'Challenge Winner: Hannah' *'Bottom Two': Anthony and Tabii *'Eliminated: Tabii' Predictions The following contestants currently have the highest probability of placing in the Top 3 or Winning based their current progress in the competition and on statistical factual data from past Season's contestants and winners: *With the exception of Mariah every contestant to have won the first main challenge of the season has gone on to place in the top 3. Hannah won the first main challenge of Season 7. *Every season winner won their 1st main challenge within the 1st 4 weeks of competition. Hannah has won 1 main challenge this season within the first 3 weeks of competition. Anthony won his first challenge in week 3 and Toni Alvarado won her first challenge in week 6. *Every Season winner in show history has won at least 2 main challenges. Hannah has won 3 main challenges so far and Anthony '''has won 2 main challenges so far this season. '''Toni Alvarado has won 1 main challenge so far this season. *No season winner has placed in the bottom 2 more than once and no season winner who has placed in the bottom 2 did so until at least the 5th week of competition. Anthony '''placed in the bottom once. Every contestant to have never placed in the bottom two has gone on to place in the top 3. So far '''Hannah '''and '''Toni Alvarado are the only contestants to have not placed in the Bottom 2 as of yet.